


Eat Your Heart Out (Destiel)

by TheFabMagnus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys In Love, Break Up, Brotherly Love, Cheating Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean Hates Himself, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heartache, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rebound, Running Away, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabMagnus/pseuds/TheFabMagnus
Summary: Dean Winchester grew up with his neighbor Castiel Novak until he moved away the first year of middle school. They started school together, ended elementary school together. Their friendship had a falling out before middle school because Dean was mad at Castiel moving away. And then the first year of high school Dean finally convinced his family to move out of the house that was literally falling apart and ends up living right beside Castiel again.Dean and Castiel struggle to get their friendship back to the way it used to be and it took about a month before they were finally comfortable with each other again. It was when Dean caught one of Castiel's friends trying to get with Castiel that made him realize he wanted him as his. It was when they got together that people started trying to get between them. Can the two love birds survive the dangerous life of a high schooler?





	

-Dean's Pov-

Dean sighed and rolled over in his bed limbs stretching out for a moment before dropping back onto his bed. He just moved to his house and had to start his newest school, regretting the decision that he made his family make to move here. He heard his mother take his little brother Sam to middle school, which mean's he stuck with his father, John. 

Dean threw a thick arm over his green eyes and let a groan escape past his lips. He was so comfortable in his bed, underneath the handmade blanket his mother made. It was the last thing she gave him before Castiel left, they watched her make it, giggling and racing to help her. He groaned again and sat up, the blanket falling around his waist. He stretched his arms above his head and made a noise between a yawn and groan. 

The newest school was called Connor High, and he was not in the mood to go. He was sick of all the jocks and other popular idiots flocking around him. Not to mention the general horde of girls that only wanted him because they thought he had a decent face. Every school was the same, him falling unwillingly into the popular crowd. His father never noticing how much he hated it, and just wanted to go home where he was just normal Dean. The Dean who hung out with nerds and loved to listen to his little brother ramble on about the book he was reading. That was who Dean Winchester really was. 

"DEAN! If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late." His father called, much to his annoyance. As if he truly cared. HIs father was either at work or headfirst into a bottle of whiskey. There was never any in-between with him. He groaned once again, and got up and got ready. Ready to face his first day in Hell... Otherwise known as Connor High School. 

Dean swung his feet over the side of the bed and touched the cold hardwood floor. He sighed and straightened, shivering at the cold seeping through his feet and into the rest of his body. He grabbed a pull over hoodie, the color seeming too bright, the white of it blinding, as he pulled it on and sighed, green eyes tired and looking at his bed with regret. He quickly walked to his closest and pulled out some random clothes before jogging out of his room and into the second-floor bathroom, he could not dwell on the fact that his dad woke up ten minutes early. 

Dean sighed when he closed the door, the heat coming from the vent in the wall warming his chilled body. He pulled his white hoodie off and let it fall on to the blue tiles lightly as he shed his boxers and turned on the shower, stepping into the warm water with pleasure. It was the beginning of winter, the weather being warm one day and chilled or freezing the next. He let some thoughts race through his head as he showered quickly, stepping out to another one of his father's shouts.

"Dean! If you don't hurry up you are walking!" He really didn't want to walk, and ignored the fact that his mother would drive him, or that he wasn't running late at all. He quickly toweled off and grabbed the random jeans he grabbed. He grin, happy he picked this pair. They were black with tears and rips that were there when he bought them. Fashion as some people called them. He only wore them because he looked irresistible in them. The jeans hugged him perfectly, almost showing everything off. He grabbed the shirt off the floor and pulled it on. It was one of his graphic tees, having a stick figure point up at him, declaring in a speak bubble that Dean was the hottest guy around. He chuckled lightly at it when he looked in the mirror. He picked up his white hoodie and pulled it on, his hair almost fully dried he just ruffled it instead of styling it. He didn't give a flying shit about how he looked, people would still love him for no reason other than he looked good. 

Dean let out a broken sigh as he grabbed his bag from the foot of his bed and viewed the photo of him and Castiel before the big move that destroyed him. "I really hope I can fix this Cas." He said quietly before sliding on his sneakers and going downstairs to meet his annoyed and frustrating father, who was calmly sitting at the table, enjoying his cup of coffee. Keenan bit his lip when he realized he probably took too long and would be stuck wandering the streets to find the damn high school. 

"Dad, I'm ready to go now. Sorry about taking so long. I wanted to look presentable on my first day and when I meet the principal." The lie rolled off his tongue easily, knowing just how to spin it to get his father to believe it. He had to bite back a grin when he saw his dad's caramel eyes softened and his hand set the coffee mug down. 

"It's fine son, go outside and start the car, I need to grab the lists of things your allergic to and other medical issues so the school knows." He got up from the table, his 5'9 stature beating his 5'7, as he came over and patted Dean's shoulder, and gave him a grin. Maybe he hasn't been in the whiskey yet. Dean was proven wrong when he grabbed the coffee and went to dump it, and was hit with a strong hint of whiskey. Maybe he should just walk, safer than getting in a car with his surely drunk father. 

Dean turned around and was met with his dad holding a piece of paper and his car keys. He looked curiously at Dean and raised an eyebrow. "Hurry up and dump the coffee. We don't have time for this. You can't be late with meeting the principal." Dean bit his lip again, biting back his reply as he turned and dumped out the coffee and reluctantly followed his dad outside. He figured his chances to getting to school alive were pretty high, his dad didn't seem that drunk. 

"Dean, remember, I want to hear how tryouts went for whatever sport you wish to join." Dean gulped, wishing that his dad wasn't obsessed with sports and forcing them on his son, he left Sam alone and Dean was thankful for that. His little brother preferred books over anything athletic. It was like this every time he joined a new school, he goes and sometimes he makes friends he actually likes on the first day and then the popular group finds him and steal him away. The popular group somehow meets his father and his father adores them and he can't go back to the friends he made the first day he actually liked, and his father insists that he needs to join a sport. 

Dean opened the door and threw his bag onto the floor in the passenger seat. His dad climbed into the driver's seat and leaned over the middle to look up at Dean. "Come on son, I don't have all day." His voice held slight annoyance. Dean looked over his shoulder at the house before climbing into the car with nervousness swimming in his gut. He was not as prepared as he thought he was for his first day at the new school.

The car ride was short, only a few words exchanged between Dean and his father. When his father pulled up to the school, Dean looked up as he climbed out of the car, the clock tower on the school towering over the front drive and lawn. There must be a few minutes before the warning bell rung because students were milling around the lawn and some turned to look at him as he waved to his father and started towards the entrance. Dean's father handed him the list of medical information before driving off to go to work. 

Dean tried to avoid the crowd of cheerleaders and jocks. He could tell that they were the jocks by them wearing their jackets that were clearly given to them for being good at the sport or just joining the sport for the jacket. God, letterman jackets were the most idiotic looking things. He would rather have a hoodie with one of his favorite bands or something witty any day of the week. This didn't stop him from having several of course from all the times he was forced into the activities. No matter how much he tried to avoid them, they still found him and soon intercepted Dean's path. One girl pressed up against him, trying to draw attention to her breasts. It didn't work, Dean wasn't interested in a girl who only wanted to get laid once or twice then move on to the next guy. 

Dean gently pushed her off, a pout forming on her red lipstick lips, and looked at the group surrounding him. They were all talking, their voices flowing into Dean's ears. He frowned upon learning they were talking about him, much less, talking about him in front of him. 

"New student?"

"No doubt. He doesn't seem fazed by us at all. Most stare at us with love or fear. He has neither."

"He seems lost."

Dean cleared his throat and they all turned to him and he suddenly regretted clearing his throat to get their attention. He looked at the school entrance then back at them. "I just want to get to the office and receive my schedule." He saw the girl who pressed up against a moment ago open her mouth but he stopped her before she could offer to walk him to the office. "No, I don't need a guide. I can find the office myself." 

Dean backed out of the small group and started towards the entrance again. He looked over his shoulder at the tight knit group, not noticing the smaller male and his female friend until he knocked into the male and both fell on their asses. Dean blinking, wondering what happened as the female let out a small shout, "Castiel!" And rushed to her friends side, who was rubbing his forehead. Keenan looked at the smaller male he knocked down and sucked in a breath. It was Castiel, the one person he was looking for here. 

Dean stood up and Castile looked up at him before standing up. Dean couldn't help but notice how bright of a blue his eyes were and then Castiel's arms were around Dean and his own arms went around the smaller man he chased after. All through out middle school he hated himself with how he treated Castiel and left messages on his phone, that were never gave him a reply. 

"Cas...Cas I'm so sorry. I forced my family to move here just because I need you. We need you, Sam and me. I need you." He pushed his face into the black curls he remembered and smiled. The arms around his waist tightened for a moment before pulling back. Castiel looked up at him, tears pulling into his eyes. 

"Dean....I missed you." He smiled up at him and then his female friend cleared her throat. Castiel turned slightly, still close to Dean and looked at her. 

"Dean, this is my best gay friend, Charlie. She may be small but she can be fierce. Be careful." 

Dean talked to Charlie for a moment before Castiel remembered he was a new student and took him to the office. Castiel sighed and hugged Dean, tucking his head under his chin. "I really missed you. Call me after school and I promise I will answer this time." With that Castiel was out of his arms, and walking down the hallway and Dean, having found his best friend, walked into the office with a smile on his face, and ready to face the new school.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you like and what you hate. All feedback, as long as it is constructive feedback is welcome. Any hate is not welcome. This isn't my first fanfic but it is my first high school supernatural AU one. Please enjoy and comment and send Kudos.


End file.
